1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related generally to a support device. More particularly, the disclosure is related to a generator gas shield support device for a generator system and a method of removing a generator gas shield using the support device.
2. Related Art
Conventional generator systems may be used for producing power (e.g., electricity). During operation and the production of power, conventional generator systems also generate high amounts of heat. The generated heat should be minimized within the generator system so the system can operate at maximum efficiency and/or avoid mechanical failure due to the increased temperature within the system. Minimizing the heat within the system may occur by flowing a cooling fluid (e.g., air, hydrogen, etc.) through the generator system.
Additionally, the generator system may include a gas shield coupled to an end of the generator housing. The gas shield typically may serve two purposes: (1) to separate a high temperature side of a rotor fan from a low temperature side, and (2) direct cooling air, pulled into the generator system by a rotor fan, through the generator system. That is, the gas shield, in combination with the rotor fan, may act as a gasket for generator systems.
Conventional gas shields are typically made up of two halves or portions that are coupled to the generator housing. The two portions of the conventional gas shields may be bolted together by a joint plate positioned at either adjoining edge. When maintenance is performed on the generator system, each portion of the gas shield can be removed in order to allow operators access to the internal components of the system. Removal of the gas shield can be difficult, and time consuming for the operators, as each portion of the gas shield may weigh in excess of 2000 pounds. Additionally, the lower portion of the gas shield (e.g., portion positioned below the rotor) may be very difficult to access due to spatial restraints in the configuration of the generator system. That is, the lower portion of the gas shield may be less accessible than the upper portion by comparison and may require an operator to be positioned in confined space between the lower portion of the gas shield and the generator housing, in order to remove the lower portion from the generator housing. This process of removal may be time consuming for the operator because of the weight of the gas shield and the restricted workable space of the generator system.